blazingyounggunsfandomcom-20200213-history
Merchandise
Welcome to the Merchandise section. If you are already an avid Young Guns I & II fan you will be aware just how hard it is to find any merchandise to do with the movies. ;Here you will find a comprehensive guide that gives you a full list of all merchandise Blazin' Young Guns has come across in our years of collecting, our aim is to give new and old fans a guide of what can be found and what was released. All these items can be found but you may have to wait a long while for some of the rarer items to appear on auction sites. If you would like to add any comments or know of a item not featured in this section that you own or have seen please contact the Web Regulator via the 'Blaze Of Glory' section. Please be aware the photos, descriptions and links are to be used as a guide! Please make sure you buy from a reputable dealer. Blazin' Young Guns takes no responsibility for anything bought from any site. DVDs and CDs 51HJ9EC3PSL SS500 .jpg|Young Guns - Regular DVD UK Aus.jpg|Young Guns - Regular DVD Australian 51CJ8PMYF1L__SS500_.jpg|Young Guns - Special Edition DVD USA YGDVD-GermanVersion.jpg|Young Guns - Special Edition DVD German YGII2.jpg|Young Guns II - Regular Edition USA 414PB7YP04L__SS500_.jpg|Blaze Of Glory - CD 146150710_tp.jpg|Young Guns II OST - Young Guns II & Mac & Me OST Posters and Flyers P1010801.JPG|Young Guns Poster 197916_1020_A.jpg|Young Guns Poster 468907_1020_A.jpg|Young Guns Poster YGPolishposter.jpg|Young Guns - Polish Poster 0c7a_1_b-french.jpg|Young Guns - French Poster YGThaiflyer.jpg|Young Guns II - Thai Flyer YGFrenchmoviecard.jpg|Young Guns - Mr. Cinema Card (French) P1020859.JPG P1020861.JPG P1020863.JPG P1020865.JPG 193588_1020_A.jpg|Young Guns II Poster YG2Thaiflyer.jpg|Young Guns II - Thai Flyer P1010804.JPG|Young Guns II - German Postcard img269.jpg Young-Guns-young-guns-6836229-303-500.jpg|Young Guns II - Newspaper Ad Press Kits P1010828.JPG|Young Guns Press Kit (Contents: 9 Movie Stills - Production Info - Cast Info - Filmmakers Info - Script Extract) P1010865.JPG|Young Guns Press Kit (Contents: 6 Stills - Info Sheet - Cast Info - Synopsis - Production Notes - Filmmakers Info) P1010798.JPG|Young Guns II Press Kit (Contents: 9 Stills - Synopsis - Cast Info, Filmmakers Info - Interviews) P1010813.JPG|Young Guns II Press Kit, French (Contents: Booklet With Photos - Cast Info - Filmmakers Info - 5 Filmcells - Jon Bon Jovi 'Miracle' LP Single) P1010816.JPG|Young Guns II Press Kit (Contents: 9 Stills - Writing Guide - Cast & Production Info - Synopsis - Fact Sheet - On Air Promos) P1010823.JPG|Young Guns Press Kit, UK (Contents: Info Card - Synopsis - Interviews - Shooting Info - Cast Info - Filmmakers Info) img180.jpg|Press Booklet, UK (Contents: Film info - Cast Info - Pictures - Competition Template) Magazines P1010831.JPG P1010835.JPG P1010845.JPG P1010851.JPG P1010834.JPG P1010838.JPG P1010843.JPG P1010847.JPG Lobby Cards P1010854.JPG|Young Guns Lobby Card Set P1010858.JPG|Young Guns Lobby Card Set P1020856.JPG P1020872.JPG P1010862.JPG|Young Guns II Lobby Card Set P1020272.JPG|Young Guns II Lobby Card Set P1020868.JPG Clothing P1010874.JPG|Young Guns Official T-Shirt (Front) P1010877.JPG|Young Guns Official T-Shirt (Back) P1010868.JPG|Young Guns II Official T-Shirt P1010870.JPG|Young Guns II Official T-Shirt 032609131a.jpg|Young Guns II Official Belt Buckle product_ch1013.jpg|Young Guns II Cast Jacket (Front) - Jacket made for cast and crew members product_ch1013_a.jpg|Young Guns II Cast Jacket (Back) - Jacket made for cast and crew members Billy The Kid Merchandise Guns Clothing Toys and Figures Misc